


Mini Marinette

by Phoenixia97



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I wanted to make Nino throw Marinette whilst yelling "YEET", but i like it, it's not the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixia97/pseuds/Phoenixia97
Summary: You could fit her into your pocket, she was that tiny.





	Mini Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special request for one of my friends on Twitter, @PettitteMari  
> She wanted a Mini Mari, she'll get a Mini Mari!

Everyone loved Mini Marinette.  
No, seriously, everyone loved her. She was tiny, and everyone loved it. So small, so pure, she could fit in anyone's pocket.

She started off in Luka's pocket, happily listening to the sound of him strumming his guitar. His music was always so lovely. So soothing. He always seemed to know what to play when she was around.

But she got restless, so she'd crawled out of his pocket, climbed up to his shoulder and give him a cheek kiss, before going on to find the next pocket.

She was found next by Nathaniel, who smiled and gently lifted her up to his shoulder, so she could see what he was drawing today, which happened to be Rose and Juleka. A commission? They looked so pretty, so real! She was always so amazed by Nathaniel's art.

Soon, she got restless, and she kissed Nathaniel's cheek, going on her merry way.

That next person turned out to be Nino, who'd been jamming out to his tunes. Mini Marinette clambered onto him, or tried to. Nino felt her trying to climb on him, so he chuckled and held out his hand for her to climb onto, and when she was in his hand, he lifted her to his shoulder so she could listen to his music.

She sat with him for a while, happily listening to what he listened to.  
Until, yet again, she got restless. Once more, she kissed Nino's cheek, and onward she went, onto her last journey.

Her legs grew wobbly, and her lashes fluttered. She was close to her destination, but she was oh so tired. She was about to collapse when she heard a soft "Mini Marinette?"

She looked up, and there Adrien stood, so incredibly tall, so incredibly handsome, so dreamy...  
She squeaked, cheeks pinkening, causing Adrien to chuckle softly. He knelt down in front of her, holding out his hand in front of her. 

She hesitantly stepped onto his hand, and he smiled, putting her in his breast pocket.  
A soft laugh left his lips as she poked her head out of the pocket, and he couldn't help but gently pat her head with a finger. 

"You're so cute, Mini Marinette." He told her in amusement, and Mini Marinette couldn't help but giggle. 

"T-Thank you, Adrien!" Mini Marinette's tiny voice squeaked out, and Adrien fondly smiled.

Hours later, he would notice that Mini Marinette had stayed in his pocket, and was snoozing happily. With a light chuckle, he kissed the tip of one of his fingers, and brushed it against his pocket, eliciting a sleepy giggle from Mini Marinette, who otherwise did not stir.

Mini Marinette, indeed, was a cutie.  
And he was the lucky one to have her snoozing in his pocket.  
He was lucky.


End file.
